One More Time
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin finds out that Patrick is cheating on her, she leaves him. When he finds out she left he proposes. Will she take Patrick back or will she let Jason into her life again? Will Patrick leave her alone? What happened in Paris? Read and find out and don't forget to review!


ONE MORE TIME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2007, I am not using a beta so all mistakes are mine, I quit watching the show when Jason and Robin broke up, I will be adding new stories and updates

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was in the shower at GH, she had just come out of a gruesome surgery with Noah. She heard Patrick and Leyla come in and go into the shower together and they were having sex in the next shower. Robin was hurt and a lone tear slid down her cheek. She needed to get out of here. She couldn't believe that Patrick was cheating on her with that slut. She got out and got dressed and hurried out to the locker room where she got dressed. She wondered how long he had been cheating on her with the pepto whore. She refused to cry. She signed out and walked out of the hospital and called Mac and asked him to meet her at Patrick and her apartment with his truck. She told him she would explain when he got there. She went to the hall closet that contained the boxes that they hadn't gotten around to taking to be recycled. They were from when she moved in with Patrick. She just had to tape them together, so that is what she did. She started packing her things. She had several boxes packed when Mac got there.

She opens the door to Mac. He asked, "What is going on?"

"I'm moving out. I found out Patrick is cheating on me with his student nurse. He was having sex with her in the shower at GH when I was taking a shower I heard them having sex. I can't stay with Patrick when he is cheating on me."

"That bastard I told him if he ever hurt you he would be sorry. I will enjoy beating him." Mac said.

"No Uncle Mac you could lose your job and then I would feel guilty and responsible. All I want to do is pack my stuff and get out of here hopefully before Patrick comes home. I don't want to talk to him about this. I just want to be gone before he gets here. I don't want to listen to his excuses."

"Alright I will call Lucky and Cruz so they can help." Lucky picks up the phone and Mac tells him that he needs for him to get his truck and come to Robin's with Cruz.

"Okay, I will be there shortly." Lucky said, motioning for Cruz to follow him.

"Lucky is on his way with his truck." Mac tells Robin. They continue to pack Robin's stuff and Lucky and Cruz help when they get there. Robin tells them what happened. They put the stuff that Robin needs into her car and into the cab of Lucky's crew cab truck and Mac's crew cab truck. They get done and they take the trucks to Mac's and unloads Robin's stuff there that she doesn't need with her. After storing her stuff there until she finds a place to live, they head to the MC.

Carly was going to love this. Mac and Lucky drop off Cruz at the PCPD and Robin kisses his cheek and thanks him. Lucky and Mac take Robin to the MC.

Patrick who has arrived home immediately noticed that Robin or her stuff wasn't there. What the hell was going on? Where was Robin? Where were her clothes, meds and everything else of hers? Everything of hers was gone. He tried calling her but all he got was her voicemail. He called Mac but his went to voicemail too. Okay, where would she go? She would probably go to either Mac's or the MC if she needed a place to stay. He drove past Mac's and didn't see her car or Mac's truck. He went to the MC.

Meanwhile Robin, Mac and Lucky walk up the desk where Carly is talking to Jason. Carly and Jason stop talking when they get in front of the desk and Carly asks, "What do you want?"

Jason looks at Robin and knows something is wrong with her. So he asks, "Robin, are you alright?"

"No, Jason I'm not but I will be fine I always am. Carly, I need a room. Just get me a damn room. I don't want to hear any of your little remarks just give me a room."

Carly looks at Jason who is looking at Robin.

Carly though can't help herself. "Why are you here? Patrick finally wise up and kick you out?"

"Carly, don't just get her a room no more remarks. Just do it." Jason tells her.

"Alright, Jason." Carly punches some keys and she is about finished and ready to give Robin her key card for a suite when Patrick walks in.

He spots Robin and walks over to her and demands "What the hell are you doing here and not at home and where is your stuff?"

Robin turns as does Mac and Lucky and Robin holds her hand up to let them know she will handle it.

"I don't live there anymore Patrick, we are finished."

"What? No we are not finished Robin. I want to be with you and only you." Patrick stops when Robin starts laughing at him.

Carly sees Jax coming and Jason, Carly, Mac and Lucky watch Robin as she laughs at Patrick. Jason and Carly don't know why she is laughing at Patrick, they will soon find out. Jax arrives and stays silent, just watching what was going on.

"If you want to be with me and only me why were you screwing Leyla Mir in the shower at GH?"

"Robin, I don't know what you are talking about." Patrick lies.

"Patrick, I was in the shower next to you. Noah called me in for surgery. I took a shower after that and what happened Patrick you screwed Leyla in the shower next to me. So you want to lie to me some more?"

"Oh, my God, Robin, I'm sorry. I just, I mean that it was a mistake and Robin you have to forgive me. I love you so much. I can't be without you. You changed me and I know I made a mistake but I can't lose you. I can't if I do I will go back to being the loser I was before you. Please forgive me. I was going to give you this in a few days but I want to give it to you now." He pulls out a ring box and he opens it and inside is a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "I want you to marry me, Robin. I want you to be my wife. I will be true to you all the days of our lives. I love you Robin, please marry me?"

Jason frowns. He doesn't like this at all and wonders why. He wonders if he still has feelings for Robin. He thinks for a moment and realized he does still have feelings for her. What was he going to do? He had to do something. What about Liz and Jake? He wanted to be there for his son but he realized he didn't want to be with Liz though. How does he tell her that though? His attention returns to Robin who after the shock of having Patrick propose she started laughing.

Everyone that knew Robin and Patrick came over when Patrick got down on one knee and proposed so there was several people there waiting to hear Robin say yes which is what they figured Robin would say so everyone was surprised when Robin answered him. "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth, you cheating womanizing manwhore PIG who thinks with his little head instead of with his brain. How could you think I would marry you after you screwed Leyla in the shower today at work and you come here to propose? No way in hell Patrick would I ever marry you. You cheated on me and lost me and I won't take you back ever. I am done with you. I am gone from your personal life all you are is another doctor to me. Get lost, Patrick." Robin said.

Patrick was crushed and humiliated, he lost Robin because of Leyla and he got up and saw everyone looking at him, he went over to stand in front of Robin, who had walked over by Jason and Carly who was at the desk with Jax, Patrick roughly grabbed Robin's arm intent on getting her somewhere so they could talk it out without everyone listening to what was being said. He was angry that she turned him down especially in front of all these people. He grabbed her arm and started to drag her where he wanted to go hurting her in the process and before anyone else could react Jason had slammed him back against the desk making him release Robin.

"Do not _ever_ put your hands on her again or I will break them. Do you understand, Drake?"

"I just wanted to talk to her without everyone hearing what I want to say to her."

Jason asked, "Do you want to talk to him anymore, Robin?"

"No, I am finished with him. I have nothing to say to him."

Mac steps in and tells Patrick, "Patrick, leave, and leave Robin alone. She doesn't want you."

"She will forgive me and come home. She better anyway or I will be angry with her. I will be back to get you. You are mine and you will remain mine no matter what I have to do I will get her back. I will not let her leave me. She belongs to me."

Jason who was holding Robin's hand to give her some strength in facing Patrick. Jason was giving strength to her and he surprised her when he stopped Patrick from dragging her off and hurting her worse than Patrick had hurt her which no one knew. Her arm hurt. She was in pain from how roughly an angry Patrick grabbed her. The bone in her arm she knew was probably sprained, broke or cracked. He had really grabbed her arm hard, she thinks that the bone was cracked. She needed to get him out of there before she told anyone because with the way Jason was acting he would probably half kill Patrick and so would her Uncle Mac. She gathers strength from Jason.

"Get the hell out of here Patrick, I can't even look at you after what you have done."

Jax calls security to come and remove Patrick which they did.

Robin than tells them. "I need to go to GH for an x-ray. I think when Patrick grabbed me, he may have cracked or broke a bone in my arm."

"I'll take you to GH." Jason said surprising everyone, Liz included. She was not happy that Jason was taking care of Robin and that he was taking her to GH. Robin was shocked that he helped her and now was going to take her to the hospital. What was going on with Jason? She knew something was bothering him. She could tell just by looking at him. She wanted to help him even though he had been so cold to her. Why was he helping her now? Jason leads Robin out to his SUV and helps her in it. Jason drives her to GH with several people following them so they can make sure she is okay.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please!


End file.
